beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Furuichi in Hecadoth's Clothing
is chapter 205 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Sometime in the past, it is revealed that Hilda ends up returning the Demonic tissues to Furuichi that he received long before. She tells him that she knows she will not always be there to protect her master and thus, she wants him to whenever she cannot. Furuichi stands tall beside Hecadoth after using the Demonic tissues again against the Fallen Angels. The other two members of the Fallen Angels are still shocked to see that Furuichi has taken out one of their own comrades; studying their reactions, Hecadoth deduces that they cannot see him and are therefore not Demon Contractors. One of the Fallen Angels, Reon Tsukishima, decides to check out Furuichi's strength. He uses the Spell, Illegal Roulette, then chargs forth at Furuichi. Furuichi successfully dodges his attacks thanks to Hecadoth and later deals a swift defeat against the young man, leaving Busujima astonished. Furuichi starts gloating over how amazing it feels to be using Hecadoth's power, which he thinks is superior to the King's Crest. Hecadoth reveals that he can clearly hear what he is thinking it his mind. He then changes the topic after noting that Furuichi brought up the King's Crest. Following this, Hecadoth reveals that several members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division have gone missing recently; after some researching, it has also been discovered that someone has been selling off these Demons' powers by distributing through an organization. Furuichi realizes that he is referring to the Solomon Company. Upon hearing the name, Hecadoth then reveals that Solomon is the name of the first Spell Master to the Great Demon Lord. With the recent events that have been occurring, Furuichi and Hecadoth conclude that the person kidnapping the Demons is after Baby Beel. Busujima then raises his voice, wondering why Furuichi has seemingly been whispering to himself for a few minutes. He removes the mask off his face and states that he hates people who fake their true strengths. He then becomes angered when Furuichi remarks on his number placing within Takamiya's group and charges forth at Furuichi. However, he is taken out with a single punch, moreover told that his number 9 truly represents his power in the Fallen Angels. Meanwhile, Oga appears outside of the school building with Baby Beel. He quickly defeats the "Hime Boys" in the courtyards and runs around trying to find Furuichi. On his way, he meets Saotome in the dark and becomes angered that he has not been doing anything recently; because of his loud reaction, Saotome covers his mouth. Saotome tells Oga that he should not fight either Takamiya or Fuji because he trained them in Spells when they were much younger; therefore, they are expected to be better than him. Takamiya eventually finds Furuichi standing over his fallen subordinates and expresses interest, telling Furuichi to fight him. Takamiya slowly unzips his jacket and begins pulling his hair back using hair gel, revealing a scar, as well as a much more sinister appearance. Characters in order of appearance #Hilda (flashback) #Takayuki Furuichi #Hecadoth #Isami Busujima #Reon Tsukishima #Hachidan Inokuma #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Zenjūrō Saotome #Shinobu Takamiya Navigation Category:Chapters